starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Guerra Civil Galáctica
A Guerra Civil Galáctica, conhecida como a Primeira Guerra Civil Galáctica em 43 DBY,Outcast foi um grande conflito galáctico (sem dúvida o mais famoso) travado entre o Império Galáctico e a Aliança para Restauração da República, uma facção rebelde dedicada ao renascimento da República Galáctica, que suplantou o Império em 19 ABY, no auge das Guerras Clônicas. As origens do conflito podem ser atribuídas ao Senado Galáctico durante os dias finais da Velha República, algum tempo depois do fim das Guerras Clônicas, alguns senadores dissidentes e proeminentes, como Bail Organa e Mon Mothma, secretamente se opuseram ao poder e autoridade que o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine continuava a acumular sob o pretexto de segurança e medidas de guerra. A guerra não começou em seu sentido real, com uma Aliança contra o Império com seus objetivos e ideais espalhados pela galáxia, até que quase duas décadas depois da ascensão do Império, vários líderes Rebeldes assinaram o Tratado Corelliano e emitiram a Declaração de Rebelião.Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança Figuras imperiais importantes *Brakiss *Natasi Daala *Vilim Disra *Kinman Doriana *Armand Isard *Ysanne Isard *Tiaan Jerjerrod *Mitth'raw'nuruodo *Conan Antonio Motti *Imperador Palpatine *Gilad Pellaeon *Sate Pestage *Firmus Piett *Cassio Tagge *Wilhuff Tarkin *Antinnis Tremayne *Darth Vader *Zsinj Figuras importantes da Aliança Rebelde *Almirante Ackbar *Wedge Antilles *Lando Calrissian *Tycho Celchu *Chewbacca *Biggs Darklighter *Jan Dodonna *Garm Bel Iblis *Garven Dreis *Wes Janson *Kyle Katarnright|thumb|230px|[[Legends:Excército da Aliança|Forças militares rebeldes]] *Obi-Wan Kenobi * R2-D2 * C-3PO *Derek Klivian *Rahm Kota *Crix Madine *Galen Marek *Juno Eclipse *Mon Mothma *Bail Prestor Organa *Carlist Rieekan *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa Solo *Han Solo *X2 Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Parte 1'' *''Revelation'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''The Battle of Turak IV'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * }} Notas e referências thumb|left|230px|[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader com stormtroopers]] Categoria:Guerras civis Categoria:Império Galáctico Categoria:Aliança Rebelde